<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>GÖNÜLÇELEN by mellynx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487604">GÖNÜLÇELEN</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellynx/pseuds/mellynx'>mellynx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, nedesemacaba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Türkçe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:20:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellynx/pseuds/mellynx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>her şey tamamıyla hızlı ancak bir o kadar da yavaş gelişmişti. ortası yok mu demeyin cidden emin değilim lakin bir yılda oldukça şey yaşamıştık ve çoğunu hatırlamıyorduk bile. öncelikle her şey kesinlikle yoonoh yüzünden başlamıştı; kendisi yazın limonata yaparak kazandığı parayla hem dövme hem de percieng yaptırmış, ardından ailesinin bundan hiç hoşlanmadığını gösteren kınayıcı bakışlarına maruz kalıp laflarını işiten yoonoh bunlara dayanamadığını söyleyip evime taşınmıştı. ardından katolik ailesine eşcinsel olduğunu söyleyen ve evden kovulan youngheum da evime yerleşmişti. olay aslında dallas'a dönmüş arkadaşlarımın ilişkileri değildi, pek etrafını umursayan bir adam değildim lakin son bulmasını istediğim ama asla olmayan olaylar döngüsü devam etti; lee taeyong üç yıldır onu dikizlememe rağmen dönüp bana bakmadı ve bir gün arkadaşı gibi yanıma gelip arkadaşım jung yoonoh'tan hoşlandığını söyledi. işte, o zaman açıkça insanları umursamam gerektiğini düşünmüştüm ve daha iyi bir insan olmam gerektiğini.</p><p>asla daha iyi bir insan olmadım.</p><p>daha kötüsü oldum.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. intro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>her şey tamamıyla hızlı ancak bir o kadar da yavaş gelişmişti. ortası yok mu demeyin cidden emin değilim lakin bir yılda oldukça şey yaşamıştık ve çoğunu hatırlamıyorduk bile. öncelikle her şey kesinlikle yoonoh yüzünden başlamıştı; kendisi yazın limonata yaparak kazandığı parayla hem dövme hem de percieng yaptırmış, ardından ailesinin bundan hiç hoşlanmadığını gösteren kınayıcı bakışlarına maruz kalıp laflarını işiten yoonoh bunlara dayanamadığını söyleyip evime taşınmıştı. ardından katolik ailesine eşcinsel olduğunu söyleyen ve evden kovulan youngheum da evime yerleşmişti. bir gün ikisini de bavulları ile kapımın önünde gördüğümde çok şaşırmıştım. yoonoh sırıtıyordu ve youngheum tek ortak noktaları olan (<em>sayılır</em>) kişiye bakıyordu, yani bana. sonrasında birlikte geçen üç ayın ardından youngheum gönülçelen'de aldığımız alkolden sonra sarhoş olup ev arkadaşımız (bu arada onları kabul ettiğimi falan söylemiyorum) jung yoonoh'a aşık olduğunu itiraf etmişti ama bunu öğrendikten bir gün sonra yoonoh'un oldukça düz ve üniversitenin en güzel kızı sana'ya aşık olduğunu öğrenmiştim. sadece bu da değildi, üç yıldır platonik olduğum lee taeyong karşımdaki daireye büyük arkadaşıyla birlikte taşınmıştı ve arkadaşı johnny suh arkadaşım youngheum'dan hoşlanmıştı. fazlasıyla asosyal olduğunu bildiğimiz johnny (hyung dememize gerek olmadığını söylüyor) bu sebeple evimize elini kolunu sallayarak geliyordu. o da yakın arkadaşımdan hoşlandığını aynı şekilde gönülçelen'de sarhoş olduktan sonra itiraf etmişti ve o zamanlar onu daha net biçimde tanımıyordum bile, ansızın gelip masama oturmuştu.</p><p>olay aslında dallas'a dönmüş arkadaşlarımın ilişkileri değildi, pek etrafını umursayan bir adam değildim lakin son bulmasını istediğim ama asla olmayan olaylar döngüsü devam etti; lee taeyong üç yıldır onu dikizlememe rağmen dönüp bana bakmadı ve bir gün arkadaşı gibi yanıma gelip arkadaşım jung yoonoh'tan hoşlandığını söyledi. işte, o zaman açıkça insanları umursamam gerektiğini düşünmüştüm ve daha iyi bir insan olmam gerektiğini.</p><p>asla daha iyi bir insan olmadım.</p><p>
  <em>daha</em>
  
  <em>kötüsü</em>
  
  <em>oldum</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>johnny suh ile anlaşma yaptık: youngheum'u kazanması için ona yardım edecektim; sana'yla arkadaş oldum, jung yoonoh'a gidip sana'ya açılması için cesaret verdim, youngheum üzüntüden ağlarken johnny'yi arayıp yanına gitmesini söyledim ve tüm bunlar olurken ben o sırada gönülçelen'de çalışmaya devam eden ve olaydan bir haber olan taeyong'u izlemeyi sürdürdüm.</p><p>ardından yoonoh, sana ile çıkmaya başladı, youngheum da johnny'yi fark etmeye. tüm dünya hayatına yeni birilerini alıp çıkarmaya devam etti, bir taeyong ve ben birbirimizi alamadık kendi hayatlarımıza.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. bir: yeni ev arkadaşları</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>jung yoonoh ile ilkokuldan beri arkadaştık, onun küçüklüğünü bilirdim; babasının vesikalık fotoğraf çektirmek istediğinde kendisini daha yakışıklı yaptığını düşünerek limonla saçlarını yapıştırmasından tutun (jöle alacak parası yoktu o zamanlar tabii), onun ergenliğe ilk girdiğinde sesinin çatallaştığını fark edip odasında ağlamaya başlayarak beni de yoktan yere ağlattığına kadar her şeyine tanık olmuştum. arkadaşım olduğu için demiyordum lakin büyüdükçe daha yakışıklı olacağını kabul etmiştim. yine de yoonoh, hayatım klişe olması gerekiyormuş gibi hiç o hissi uyandırmadı bende. yani yoonoh'u hiç aşık olunacak bir çocuk olarak görmemiştim ve kendisi sesi için ağlarken ben ise kendimi keşfetme aşamasında aileme neler söyleyeceğim acaba diye düşünerek ağlardım. şimdi bakıyorum da aslında ikimiz de boşuna ağlamamıştık. yoonoh kötü biri değildi. gerçekten. hatta aşırı sosyal olmasını, bağırarak konuşmasını, kahkaha atarken tepinmesini (aşağıdaki komşu sürekli apartman toplantısında bizden şikayetçi oluyor), birden bire hiçbir şey yokken ruhsal buhranlara girmesini ve dağınık olmasına ek olarak yatağında çarşaf kullanmamasını bir kenara koyarsak aşırı iyi biriydi. (ki neden çarşaf kullanmadığını kaç yıllık arkadaşım olmasına rağmen hala anlayamıyordum.) bu zamana kadar hiçbir şekilde yoonoh'un saydıklarım dışında kötü gösterildiğini görmemiştim.</p><p>liseye başlayana kadar ikimiz çok yakındık ve açık konuşmak gerekirse lisede ikimizin yolları ucundan birazcık ayrılınca samimiyetimiz olmasa bile yakınlığımız oldukça değişmişti. sorunun tamamen mesafe ve dersler olduğunu biliyorduk bu sebeple hiçbir şekilde birbirimize küsmemiş, alınmamıştık. evlerimiz de yakın olmadığı için çok fazla dışarıda da görüşemiyorduk ve elbette ki lisede başka arkadaşlar kazanmıştık. bu noktada da hayatıma lee youngheum girmişti. böyle insanları çektiğimden mi bilmiyorum ancak youngheum da çevremde benden daha çok sevilen biriydi. dersleri felaket iyiydi, kişiliği kusursuzdu, her öğretmenle anlayamadığım bir şekilde mükemmel iletişim kuruyordu (<em>kısmen</em>. en azından onlarla konuşmadan da olsa anlaşabiliyordu ve bence bu bir yetenek). kabul ediyorum, ilk başta ben de çoğu kişi gibi gıcık kapıyordum çünkü hiçbir zaman kusursuz bir insan olamayacağımın bilincindeydim. ancak youngheum lisemin ikinci yılında kimse onunla oturmayı tercih etmediği için yanıma gelmiş ve benden oturmak için izin istemişti. kusursuz bir insan olmadığım gibi iyi de bir insan değildim ya da insanları umursayan; fakat o an youngheum'a üzülmüş ve acımıştım. kimse onu tercih etmiyordu çünkü o kusursuzdu ve insanlar onu kıskanıyordu. bu hissi bilirdim, kıskanılmayı değil, <em>tamamen</em><em>istenmemeyi</em><em>.</em> her düşündüğümde kendime de verdiğim cevap buydu. o an youngheum'u gördüğümde aslında kendimmiş gibi hissetmiştim ve ne kadar berbat bir şey olsa dahi benim gibi biri olduğunu görmek iyi hissettirmişti de.</p><p>ondan sonrasında youngheum ile birlikte takılmaya karar vermiştik. bazı insanlar bir arkadaşlığın sizi ne kadar etkileyeceğini konuşup dururdu: o kişiler çok haklılardı, zira onunla arkadaş olmamdan sonra kendimi de analiz ettiğimde onun gibi birine dönüşmeye başladığımı fark etmiştim. pekala, hala onun kadar kusursuz değildim çünkü başından beri çirkin, eşcinsel, dost canlısı biri olmadığım ve üzerine fazlasıyla umursamaz biri olduğumdan bunlar, insanlara beni sevmesi için bir neden vermiyordu lakin ben kendimi tanıyordum, değiştiğime emindim ve az da olsa beni tanıyan birkaç kişi ufak olan bu değişimlerin farkındaydı. derslerime daha çok yoğunlaşmıştım, öğretmenlerle aramı düzeltmiştim, kitap okumaya başlamıştım ve arkadaşım vardı. ayrıca beden eğitimi dersinden sonra soyunma odasında erkekler giyinirken ve ben onların kalçalarını dikizlerken youngheum benimle çok fazla konuştuğundan dikkat çekmiyordum ve onun sayesinde eşcinsel olduğumu kimse fark etmemişti; eh, bana sorarsanız açıkça sadece youngheum ile arkadaş olduğumdan, bunun beni daha eşcinsel gösterdiğini eklemek isterim ama kimse aptal, çirkin, sosyal becerilerde kıt olan benim ne olduğuyla ilgilenmemişti çünkü onlar için fazla görünmezdim zaten.</p><p>youngheum ile takılmam beni de biraz inek yapmıştı, evet ve bunların bir meyvesi olarak düşünürsek iyi bir üniversiteyi kazanmıştım, üstelik onunla aynı üniversitedeydik. youngheum'u hayatımdan atmak istememiş miydim? sanırım buna alışkanlık deniyordu. üniversiteye geçtiğimizde farklı ortamlarda olur ve birbirimizden ayrılırız diye düşünüyordum lakin ikimiz de o kadar eziktik ki birbirimize daha fazla bağlanmıştık. dersim bittiğinde birkaç dakika takılmak için youngheum'u beklerdim her zaman ve bir gün, youngheum gelmediğini bildiren mesajı tam olarak onu iki saat boyunca bekledikten sonra atınca, boşuna beklediğimi anlayıp sinirden kırmızı kesildiğim sırada eski arkadaşımı, yoonoh'u görmüştüm. değişmişti! tek kelimeyle değişmişti. benden birkaç santim daha uzundu, o hep değer verdiği saçları hala fazla güzeldi (bundan da nefret etmiştim çünkü benim saçlarım asla onunki gibi görünmemişti ve görünmeyecekti de), kalçalarını hoş gösterecek deri pantolon giyiyordu. tekrar etmek istiyorum, cidden çocukluk arkadaşıma aşık olmamıştım. değilim de. lakin gerçekten harika görünüyordu. ben düz bir tişört, kot pantolonum ve dibi gelmiş saçlarımla dersliğin önünde durup ona şaşkınca bakarken, o belki de hayatı boyunca asla değişmeyeceğini düşündüğüm gülümsemesiyle bana bakıyor ve yürüyordu. tam bu esnada, asla olamadığım, olamayacağım popüler çocuk sıfatının jung yoonoh'a ait olduğunu da görebilmiştim.</p><p>tabi ki de kıskandığım durumlar olmuştu: popülerliğini, canlı kişiliğini, benden daha sevgi dolu olup insanları düşünüyor olmasını kıskanıyordum çünkü berbat biriydim ve bu asla sıkılmadan kendi hakkımda söyleyeceğim en yegane şeydi. o gün yoonoh ile birlikte oturup eskileri, liseyi ve kendimizi konuşunca söyleyebileceğim pek şeyim yoktu ve bundan daha çok nefret etmiştim. youngheum'u suçlamıyordum, zira onun yanıma oturmasına izin veren bendim, değil mi? onun heyecanlı, mükemmel geçen lise yıllarından sonra kütüphanede youngheum ile kitap okuyup durduğum son üç yılı ve youngheumsuz da bir o kadar sıkıcı geçen ilk yılımı anlatamamıştım; bu sebeple yoonoh ve youngheum birbirini hiç tanımamışlardı. en azından ortak noktalarının yalnızca aynı bölüm olmadıklarını bilmiyorlardı. şimdi düşününce neden bahsetmemiştim, bilmiyordum. sanki yoonoh bilmiyordu gerçek beni?</p><p>yoonoh, ayrılacağımız zaman bana 'tekrar görüşürüz' demişti. bu görüşürüzün kendi şapşallığım yüzünden ayda bir kez falan ve youngheumsuz olmasından dolayı kendime kızıyordum ama yoonoh; cidden beni tanıdığını, bana bu garip ve aksamış buluşmalarımız sebebiyle kızmıyor oluşuyla gösteriyordu. küçükken daha iyi bir arkadaş olduğumun ikimiz de bilincindeydik fakat birtakım şeyler beni soğuk yapmıştı, bunu kabul ediyordum. belki eşcinsel olduğum için kendimi koruma iç güdüsüyle kapalı tutmamdandı, emin değildim. elbette, eşcinselliğin saklanmayacak bir yönelim olduğunu düşünüyorum, ayriyeten çevremin de ailemin ya da homofobik insanların belirttiği kadar 'hetero' olmadığını da. <em>gerçi şimdilerde.</em> küçükken insanların beni nasıl gördüklerine takıldığımı hatırlıyordum, bu da belki kendimi içime kapatmam için bir başka güçlü sebep olabilirdi. ya da en yakın arkadaşım yoonoh ile kopup bambaşka liseye yalnız başıma gidip arkadaş olmak için fazla utangaç davrandığımdan zamanla bu soğuk olmama da neden olmuştur? gerçekten emin değildim ve şu an bunu düşünmenin mantıklı bir tarafı yoktu bana göre.</p><p>bunları anlatıyordum çünkü bu iki arkadaşımın, ne kadar ortak noktalarının ben ve hiç konuşmadıkları aynı bölümleri (youngheum'u tanıyorum, cidden proje ödevini birlikte yaptığı ve adı kun tarzı bir şey olan çocuk dışında kimseyle muhabbet edebileceğini sanmıyordum; tabi söz konusu kediler başta olmak üzere zarar verilen bir hayvansa işler değişirdi) olduğunu düşünüyorsanız, ben gibi yanılıyorsunuz zira kapımı açtığım anda karşımda gördüğüm ve ben onlara şaşkınca bakarken onların birbirine şaşkınca baktığı bu sahnenin tam olarak anlamı iki ev sahibim var demek oluyordu (daha çok yoonoh için çünkü hala kabul etmiyordum). yoonoh, kendini en hızlı toparlayan olmuştu ve yüzüne o geniş gülümsemesini yerleştirmişti. sabahın erken saatinde bu gülüş pek hoşuma gitmiş sayılmazdı ve youngheum'un şaşkın suratı yoonoh'a dönüktü.</p><p>''merhaba ev arkadaşım,'' içimdeki huzursuz sesi dinleyip bunun bir rüya olduğunu düşünerek kapıyı kapamalı ve ılımış yatağıma geri dönmeliydim fakat aptal gibi sırıtan yoonoh'u ve anca anca bana bakan youngheum'u izliyordum. kulaklarımın beni yanıltma gibi bir durumu olmasını çok isterdim ya da yoonoh'a evimin adresini vermemeyi falan. ''içeriye geçebilir miyim?'' elindeki valizi kaparak beni göğsümden yumuşakça evimin içine itip kapıdan geçebilmesi adına yer açarken kendine, youngheum da hiçbir şey demeden ona ayak uydurarak evime girmişti. ben sabahlığım ile devamlı şaşkınca ileriye bakıp duruyordum. en son karşımdaki kapıya asılmış kiralık daire yazısını okumaktan vazgeçip kapımı kapamış ve içeriye girmiştim.</p><p>''yoonoh?'' youngheum ile daha sonra konuşabilirdim, sonuçta valizi dışında şaşırdığım bir durum yoktu; o buraya neredeyse her gün geliyor sayılırdı ama yoonoh, o popüler arkadaşları ile takılmadıkça ve bana evde bira olup olmadığını sormadıkça evime gelmezdi. ''sabahın yedisi. delirdin mi? kapımı hayvan gibi çalan sen miydin?''</p><p>''aslında,'' diyerek araya girdi youngheum. bu arada elini kaldırmayı da ihmal etmemişti. huzursuz görüntüsünün gözüne takmadığı büyük gözlüklerinden dolayı mı olduğunu yoksa yoonoh'u evimde görüp onu tanıdığımı öğrendiğinden mi oluştuğunu anlayamasam da göz devirdim.</p><p>''elini indir, youngheum.''</p><p>yoonoh, birden sehpamın üzerinde duran su dolu bardağımı almadan önce cıyakladı. ''evet, youngheum. adın youngheum'du. hatırladım, üç yıldır seninle aynı derse girdim ve her zaman seni gördüm ama biliyor musun, adını hatırlamakta zorluk yaşadım. bu arada ben yoonoh.'' youngheum'u tanımıyor oluşu gerçekten beni herhangi bir duygu belirtisi gösterecek şekilde etkilememişti çünkü dediğim gibi youngheum silik biriydi ve biraz da bunu istiyordu. yoonoh, tabi ki de onu tanımıyordu çünkü kendisi ne kadar sosyal olmak için uğraşıyorsa youngheum da görünmez olmak için o kadar uğraşıyordu. youngheum hiçbir şey demeden yoonoh'un yüzüne bakmayı sürdürdü, ben de yoonoh suyumu içerken bardağı ondan alıp geri yerine koymuştum. </p><p>''çocuklar, biriniz bana açıklama yapsın yoksa evime baskın yaptığınızı düşünmeye devam edeceğim.''</p><p>yoonoh, uzun bacaklarını bu kez de sehpama uzatırken youngheum ellerini gerginlikten dizlerine siliyordu. konuşan yine yoonoh'du. ''evet, biraz baskın gibi düşünebiliriz. söylemem gerekir ki harika ev arkadaşı olacağız. bir de çok açım.'' oturduğu yerden kalkıp mutfağa yürürken, onu arkasından izliyordum. evimde bu kadar rahat oluyor olması garipti. üniversitede birbirimizi görüp konuştuktan sonra bile aramızdaki o görünmez buz yerinde gibiydi fakat şimdi böyle bir şeyin yoonoh tarafından eritiliyor olması beni bir yandan korkutuyordu. kendimi youngheum dışında başka birine bu kadar yakın hissediyor olmak cidden tuhaftı, her ne kadar yoonoh'u ondan daha fazla tanıyor olsam da. ek olarak, bunu nasıl ifade edebilirdim inanın bilmiyordum. youngheum'un salonda kaldığını anladığımda başımı uzatıp ona baktım ve gözlerimden arkamdan gelmesi gerektiğini anlamış gibi oturduğu yerden kalkıp mutfağa gelmişti; onu gergin hissettiren kişinin daha önce aramızda adının dahi geçmediği yoonoh olduğu kesindi.</p><p>''yoonoh, dur. ne diyorsun sen?''</p><p>eğildiği buzdolabımdan ağzında salamla dikleşti ve bize döndü. ''açım diyorum.'' ağzındaki salam çenesine çarpıp durdu ve yanımdaki younghum bunu komik bulmuş olmalı ki hafifçe kıkırdadı ancak yoonoh'un onun gülüşünü gördüğünü fark ettiğinde kıkırdamayı kesti.</p><p>''aç olmandan bahsetmiyorum. sabahın erken saatinde buradasın ve ev arkadaşlığından bahsedip duruyorsun,'' youngheum derin bir nefes çekip mutfağımdaki sandalyeye ilerledi. bu da diğer arkadaşımın gözüne çarptı.</p><p>''buraya bir sandalye daha gerekecek.''</p><p>youngheum ilk defa konuştu ve bu, beni olduğumdan daha çok şaşırttı. ''aslında iki.''</p><p>''bir dakika çocuklar.'' onlar birbirlerine bakıp durumu anlamışken ben, sürekli tıkanma yaşıyordum ve hala burada olanları çıkaramıyordum. youngheum gibi sıkı bir nefes alıp birden verdim ve hafifçe gülerek (ki mutlulukla alakası dahi yok) onlara sordum. ''ne sandalyesinden bahsediyorsunuz? ciddiyim, bana güzel bir açıklama yapın yoksa sizi kapı dışarı ederim.''</p><p>yoonoh, bu tehditten etkilenmemiş gibi parmağını pekmeze batırdı ve yaladı: youngheum ise tek konuşacak olanın kendisi olduğunu anlayınca da boğazını temizledi. ''evden ayrıldım.''</p><p>''ben de!'' diyerek bağırdı yoonoh. ''kalbimi çok kırdılar, doyoung. dayanamadım.'' öyle üzgün görünüyordu ki elimin ayağımın birbirine dolandığını, boğazımın kuruduğunu hissettim. üzgün insanlara nasıl yaklaşacağımı bilemezdim, bu normal insanlardan bin kat daha zorluydu. ağlayan insanlar zirvemdi ve aşabildiğim söylenemezdi. youngheum, onca yıla rağmen gerçekten yanımda ağlayıp içini kendi kendine rahatlatabileceğini öğrenmişti ve bu onunla neden arkadaş olmaya devam ettiğimin başka bir sebebiydi. youngheum'a yapmacık hiçbir şey yapmıyordum çünkü. o ağlıyordu ve ben yanında durup o susana kadar bekliyordum.</p><p>''anlayamıyorum.''</p><p>bir yerde kopmuş olmalıyım ki yoonoh gözlerini büyüterek 'evet' diyerek bağırmış ve dikkatle onu dinleyen youngheum'a konuşmayı sürdürmüştü; sanki ben burada yokmuşum, buranın ev sahibi ben değil, başkasıymış gibi. ''alt tarafı küçük bir küpe, bunda nasıl bir sorun olabilir ki, değil mi?''</p><p>''yoonoh!'' ikisinin yanına gelip bakışlarını üzerime çektiğimde ayriyeten kollarımı göğsümde bağlamış ve bu 'evden ayrıldım' açıklamasından daha derin bu hayat öyküsünü dinlemeyi ve onları evden postalamayı düşünmüştüm. tahmin ettiğim şeyi (gerçi açıkça belli olan durumu), düşünmemek için kendimle, zihnimle savaş veriyordum adeta. ''ne demek evden ayrıldım? neden? nasıl? neden burası?'' yapmacık bir gülüş dudaklarıma dokundu ve az önceki youngheum gibi kıkırdayarak gülümsedim. ''benim yanıma mı geldin?''</p><p>hafifçe başını salladı, youngheum bu sırada yalnızca sessizce duruyor ve sanırım suyuma gitmeyi deniyordu ama ondan da hesap soracak, evimin kamp yeri olmadığını belirtecek; gerekirse babasını arayıp onu yanımdan almalarını isteyecektim çünkü gerçekten, youngheum ile arkadaştan daha fazlası... bir ev arkadaşlığı konumuna da girmek niyetinde değildim.</p><p>''sana bir keresinde yazın limonata yaptığımı söyledim, değil mi? cidden mükemmel bir pazarlama işiyle onları sattım ve o parayla, bak...'' birden tişörtünü çekiştirip göğsündeki dövmeyi gösterdiğinde youngheum ve ben şaşkınca göğsünü kaplayan geniş kanat dövmesine bakıyorduk; ayrıca göğüs uçlarında duran piercinglerle dudaklarımı kapatamamış, birkaç saniye hatta dakika bakmayı kesememiştim. ''o parayla hem piercing hem de dövme yaptırdım. bizimkiler kudurdu tabi ki. ilk önce annem söylendi, sonra babam. neymiş, tanrı'nın verdiği bedeni kirletmişim, bunu yaparsam olur muymuş, erkek adam böyle yapmazmış... peh, ne var ki bunları yaptırmakta? ayrıca piercing ve dövmenin, cinsiyetimle ne ilgisi var ki? değil mi?'' yoonoh, bizden onay bekliyordu, yüzünde yine o hiç silinmeyecek geniş gülümsemesi vardı ve gözleri parıldıyordu. çok hatırlamıyor olsam bile anne ve babasını bilirdim ve evet, böyle şeyleri onaylamayan, biraz geri kafalı ebeveynlerdi. kendi ailemin mükemmel olduğunu söylemiyordum çünkü hala onlara eşcinsel olduğumu söyleyememiştim ancak sanırım benimkiler eşcinsel olmamdansa dövme ve piercing yaptırmamı yeğlerdi.</p><p>''şey,'' youngheum durdu ve utangaç, küçük çocuk edasıyla yoonoh'un göğsünü işaret etti parmağıyla. ''acıdı mı?'' göğüs ucunu kast ettiğinde yoonoh sanki mümkünmüş gibi biraz daha sırıttı lakin bu, benim bile canımı acıtıyordu bakarak. şaşkınlığımın üzerine kaşlarımı çattım ve ne yapacağımı düşünmeye çalıştım. evimde yalnız olmayı seviyordum ve yoonoh'u elbette istemiyordum. ayrıca mantıklı hiçbir şey göremiyordum: youngheum'u anlayabilirdim çünkü onun benden başka en yakın arkadaşı (hatta hiç arkadaşı) yoktu ama yoonoh'un benden daha samimi olduğu yüzlerce kişi vardı. neden benim evim?</p><p>youngheum demişken... yoonoh ve o, göğüs ucu piercinginin acıtıp acıtmadığından bahsetmeye dalmışken öksürmüş ve hala birbirine bağlı, göğsümdeki kollarımı sıkılaştırıp çenemle youngheum'u göstermiştim. ''sen neden evden ayrıldın?'' tüm bunların bir çeşit kamera şakası olması için elimden geleni yapardım.</p><p>''ben mi?'' yoonoh ve ben ona dikkatli süzdüğümüzde kızardığını fark ettik, younheum bildiğim kadarıyla kendi canını yakacak şeyler yapmayı asla düşünmeyecek biriydi: zaten bir dövme ya da piercing yaptırmak isteseydi benden akıl danışırdı. plansız bir iş yapacak biri de hiç değildi. mükemmel bir öğrenci olduğundan ailesinin onu sıkboğaz etmediğini düşünürdüm, eğer sorun buysa da sanırım onu asla anlayamayacaktım. ''ben...'' sıkılarak ağzında geveledi, hatta yoonoh anlamak için benim cesaret edemediğimi yapıp kulağını ona doğru eğdi başını. ''ben...'' youngheum'un kırmızı suratını görmesem aniden gelen gülmesinin bu sahneye cuk oturduğunu düşünecektim. ''ailem öğrendiler.''</p><p>''neyi?'' yoonoh ve ben merakla sorduğumuzda youngheum biraz daha durup fısıldadı.</p><p>''eşcinsel olduğumu.''</p><p>---</p><p>ilk eşcinsel olduğumu ergenliğimde, yoonoh ile birlikte her zaman gittiğimiz parkta bir başka mahallenin çocuklarıyla oyun oynadığımız zaman anlamıştım. tabi o zamanlar kendime bir ad koyamıyordum, ki koymaya bir gerek var mıydı? 14 yaşımdaydım ve liseye başlamadan önceki, yoonoh ile de bağlarımızın gittikçe kaybolup eksilmediği son yaz ayıydı. bir çocuk vardı ve adını asla unutamıyordum: <em>moon taeil. </em>taeil şimdilerde nerede gerçekten bilmiyordum; o, bana belki iyilik yaptı belki kötülük bundan da emin değilim fakat kendimi keşfetmem için yardım etmişti. öncelikle bizden iki yaş büyüktü ve bizim için liseye giden deneyimli bir abi gibiydi. onun hikayelerini tüm yaz dinleyerek yoonoh ile ne kadar havalı olduğunu söyleyip durmuştuk. sanırım kendimi keşfediş tarihim yazın son günüydü ya da yoonoh, liseye gideceği için ailesi zaten bize uzak olan evlerini daha da mesafe eklemeden, yani taşınıp gitmeden önceki gündü. yoonoh gideceği için üzgündüm ancak yine de taeil'i görmek istemiştim çünkü liseliydi ve havalıydı. ben yeni başlayan biri olarak ezilecektim, en azından bir tanıdığımın olması harika olacaktı. parka gittiğimde ben ile taeil dışında kimse yoktu. galiba kısa keseceğim çünkü kimsenin benim yarım yamalak ilk öpüşme deneyimimi duymasına gerek yok. taeil beni öpüp onu isteyecek kadar zihnimde kazılı kaldığında evime gitmiş ve dudaklarımı ısırarak onun kalın dudaklarını üzerimde hayal etmeye devam etmiştim.</p><p>sapık değilim. gerçekten. sadece ergenliğim boyunca bu ilk öpüşmemin biraz müstehcen zamanlarımda ortaya çıkıp beni rahatlatabildiğini atlarsam da kendimi kötü hissederdim. işin özü, eşcinseldim işte. bu değiştirilemez bir şeydi. bu kadar. hem asosyal hem eşcinsel ve de çirkindim. yoonoh ve yonugheum'un bahsettiği tanrı bütün bu problemleri ben de toplamış gibiydi. küçükken kendimi kimseye açamıyordum; açamazdım. çevrenizde sizleri ayrıştıracak insanlar varken kendi hakkınızda düşünmek bile kulağa lüks gibi gelirdi. benim için asosyal olmam yetiyordu, bir de hetero erkeklerden dayak yemek asla tatmayı arzulamayacağım bir aktiviteydi. ailem dediğim gibi, eşcinsel olmamdansa tüm vücuduma dövme yaptırmamı yeğlerdi. üniversitede bu işin değiştiğini, herkesin daha rahat olduğunu hatta ve hatta biz eşcinselleri koruyan, seven, ön yargılı yaklaşmayan milyonlarca kişi olduğunu fark etmiştim. belki de ben abartmıştım? bunu da hiç düşünmemiş değildim. youngheum'a ben buyum dememiştim çünkü ne tepki vereceğini bilmiyordum. belki herkes eşcinsel olduğumu bilse dövülmezdim? karşı çıkan, korkan veya bana tiksinirmiş gibi bakan binlerce kişi olacaktı ama şimdiki zamanım gibi bana destek olanlar da olacaktı? bilemiyordum. lise için geç kalmıştım ve üniversitede üçüncü yılımdı. ben daha en yakın arkadaşımın eşcinsel olduğunu anlamamıştım, neden kendimi açıklamaktan bahsediyordum ki?</p><p>youngheum'a kızmam gerekiyor muydu? galiba ne için benden sakladığını anlamasam cidden kızabilirdim fakat anlıyordum. ne tepki vereceğimi kestiremeyip söylememiş olabilirdi, bu en yüksek ihtimaldi çünkü ben de başta youngheum'a söylememiştim (ki hala bilmediğini eklemek isterim). konu açılmadığı için arzuladığı cinsiyeti pat diye bana iletmek de istememiş olabilirdi ki bunu da anlardım çünkü zaman ilerledikçe ve youngheum'un beni yargılayacak kadar kötü biri olmadığını keşfettiğimde tek yaptığım, kendimi geçiştirmek için bunu söyleyip durmaktı. ama şimdi ailesi öğrenmişti, ailesiyle kavga etmişti; hem de yoonoh gibi sırf ona laf edip duruyorlar diye kapıyı çarpıp çıkmamıştı. çıkmasını istemişlerdi. çıkmak için hakiki bir nedeni vardı.</p><p>''aynı sayfayı yarım saattir okuyorsun.'' youngheum nihayet taktığı gözlüklerinin üstünden bana baktığında bakışlarımı bir ona, bir de dediği sayfama çevirdim. okuyamadığımı anladığımda kapatıp masanın üstüne koyduğum sırada youngheum da benim gibi yaptı. tek fark dudaklarında hafifçe bir titreyiş vardı. altı saat önce evime yerleştiğinden beri oturup güzelce sohbet edebildiğimiz söylenemezdi. kendini sanki ondan iğrenmişim gibi görmesini istemiyordum: sorunum altı saattir yoonoh'tu. ''hiçbir şey söylemedin.''</p><p>''ne söylememi istersin?'' işleri zorlaştırdığımın farkındaydım. benden duymak istediğini vermiyordum çünkü yine de bu kadar kolay olmasını dilemiyordum. içimdeki kırgınlığın kime ya da neye olduğunu anlamadığımdan sinirliydim; kötü biriydim, bunun acısını youngheum'dan çıkarıyordum. ''eğer,'' dedim en azından onu gülümsetebilmek için. ''eğer konuşmamı istediğin konu o ise, bu beni rahatsız eden bir şey değil, youngheum. için rahat olsun.''</p><p>yüzündeki gülüş büyüdü ve rahat bir nefes alarak kitabını çevirmeye başladı. ona şu anda benim de eşcinsel olduğumu söylemeli miydim? tam zamanı sayılırdı ve o da benim gibi biri olduğundan beni zaten anlayacağının bilincindeydim ama kendi hakkımda en ufak şey söylemeye çekiniyordum: sorunun youngheum ya da yönelimlerimiz olmadığını, tam olarak kapana kısılmış ve açılamayan kendim olduğunu anlayabilmiştim sonunda.</p><p>''öncesinde söylemek isterdim.''</p><p>''önemli değil. nedenini anlayabiliyorum.'' youngheum'un normalde kişiliğinin fazlaca utangaç olduğunu göz önüne alırsam belki de şimdi benden daha fazla zorlanıyor da olabilirdi. 'sadece beklemiyordum.''</p><p>dürüstlüğüm youngheum'u şaşırtmadı ama beni şaşırttı. youngheum'un eşcinsel olduğunu hiç düşünmediğimden cidden beklememiştim. içimde bir yerlerde devamlı 'nasıl' diye soran biri vardı ve onu da anlayabiliyordum. <em>bazen etrafınızda sizin gibi insanların olduğunu bilseniz dahi bu durumlar için sanki tek başınaymışçasına hissederdiniz,</em> tam olarak bunu yaşıyordum.</p><p>''artık saklamak istemedim lakin aileme de söylemek niyetinde de değildim; hiç tanımadın onları ama ne kadar dindar ve bu duruma ön yargılı olduğunu söyleyip dururdum.'' aptaldım. gerçek anlamda aptaldım. youngheum hep bana anlatmaya çalışmıştı. lisedeyken ailelerimizden bahsettiğimizde babasının dindar olduğundan yakınırdı; ona zorla incil okuttuklarını ya da pazar günleri yatağından kaldırıp kiliseye götürdüklerini sanırdım ancak youngheum şikayet ediyordu çünkü çocuklarıyla mükemmel olduğu için övünen ailesi, çocuklarının eşcinsel olduğunu duysalar övünmeyeceklerdi. övünmediler de. onu dışarıya atmış sayılırlardı. hayır, <em>sayılmazlardı</em>. direkt olarak bunu yapmışlardı. ''lakin bu şekilde kendimi saklayarak hiçbir sonuç alamazdım, ayriyeten bana kiliseye giden aile yakınlarının kızıyla nişan yapmalarını da istemiyordum.''</p><p>gittikçe kendimi kötü hissettiğim anda içeriye yoonoh girmiş ve valiziyle gelmiş olsa dahi yine de dolabımdan aşırdığı tişörtümü giydiğini görmüştüm. ''ya!'' youngheum, gözlerini devirip kitap okumasına dönerken ben de yerimden kalkıp ıslak saçlarıyla tişörtümü ıslatan yoonoh'a azar çekiyordum: o da hiçbir şey yokmuş gibi esneyip duruyordu.</p><p>''yatağın çok iyi doyoung.''</p><p>''bir daha olmayacak.'' dedim sinirle ve ona koltuğumu gösterdim. ''sadece birkaç gün için buradasınız, kalacak bir yer bulduktan sonra gideceksiniz buradan.'' youngheum ve yoonoh, ben kahvemi yapmak için mutfağa geçtiğimde arkamdan geldiler ve kapının dibinde durup bana yavru köpek bakışı atmaya başladılar. ''hayır!''</p><p>''nasıl arkadaşsın sen?'' yoonoh konuştuğunda çay kaşığını ona fırlatacaktım fakat youngheum'un arkasına büzülüp saklandığında vazgeçtim. youngheum için az önce üzülüyor olsam bile ev arkadaşlığı yine de istemediğim bir şeydi. suyum ısınırken kapı çalmış ve yoonoh, artık kendisinden oldukça kısa çocuğun arkasına sığınmaktan vazgeçerek çalan kapımı açmaya gitmişti.</p><p>''ev benim, kapı benim!'' ben arkasından giderken youngheum da bizi takip etmişti. yoonoh kapıyı açtığı anda karşımıza açık kahve saçlarıyla çıkık elmacık kemikli, oldukça iyi giyinimli ve yoonoh'tan daha uzun bir erkek çıkmıştı.</p><p>''iyi günler,'' demişti hepimize gülerek bakarken. yoonoh, kapıyı açıp onu biraz daha görmem için bana yol verdi ancak zaten onun gibi birini görememek imkansızdı. ayrıca evimde yeterince fazlalık varken ve bir şeyleri yeni yeni öğrenip aşmayı denerken yabancı misafiri görmek elbette güzel hissettirmemiş olsa da yoonoh kapıyı tutuyordu bu sebeple kapıyı yüzüne kapayamıyordum. ''ben yeni komşunuz johnny suh. yalnızca tuzun, çatalınız ve tabağınız var mı diye sormaya gelmiştim.''</p><p>çocuk, karşı binayı gösterdiğinde kaşlarımı çatmıştım. biri kapının üzerindeki kiralık yazısını kaldırıyordu. dudaklarımı yalayarak johnny denen kişiye döndüm. ''yemeği de bizde yiyelim isterseniz?''</p><p>açıkça iğnelememi görmezden gelmiş olacak ki kıkırdadı ve başını sağa sola salladı. ''teşekkürler teklifiniz için ama bu kadarı yeterli.'' youngheum'un ne ara mutfağa gidip çatallarımı, tabaklarımı ve tuzumu getirerek çocuğa uzattığına anlam veremedim. johnny yine güldü ve ona da teşekkür etti. o sırada arkasındaki arkadaşı kollarını birkaç saat önceki ben gibi göğsünde bağladı; başımı kaldırıp ona baktığımda sertçe yutkundum ve hayal görüp görmediğimi emin olamayarak ona bakmayı sürdürdüm. johnny giderken, yoonoh daha önce yapması gerekeni yapıp kapıyı kapamış ve gözlerimin önündeki canlı bedeni görmeyi engellemişti. koşarak kapı deliğinden dışarıya baksam da çoktan eve girdiklerinden hiçbir şey görememiştim.</p><p>yeni komşularım mı vardı? neden fark etmemiştim? içimdeki ses, sen daha en yakın arkadaşını fark edemedin dese de inatla başımı sağa sola sallıyordum johnny gibi. neden kimse bir şey söylememişti? gerçi önceki ay, apartman toplantısında yönetici boş daire için birilerinin gelip gittiğini dile getirmişti ama neden o? neden şimdi? neden evimde yoonoh vardı? neden youngheum eşcinsel olduğunu ailesine şimdi söylemişti? neden etrafımda olan şeyleri fark edemiyordum? neden kendimi açıklayamıyordum? neden taeil'den sonra duygusal olarak güçlü hisler beslediğim ve onu ilk gördüğüm günden beri öpmek istediğim çocuk, lee taeyong karşı daireye girmişti? neden?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>esasen lee taeyong'u ilk gördüğümde aşık oldum dersem muhtemelen abartmış olurdum ancak ona ne zaman aşık olduğumu tam olarak kestiremediğimde bunu ilk görüşte aşk olarak betimlemek işime geliyordu, yalan söylemeyecektim. tabi ne ara tam anlamıyla aşık olduğumu bilmesem de neyin, nerede sebep olduğunu biliyordum. youngheum ile birlikte çalışmanın bana iyi bir üniversiteye gitme olanağı sağlaması, hayatımdaki seçimlerle kesinlikle mutlu olduğum veya olacağım anlamına gelmemişti ve yüksek notun her kapıyı açtığı falan çünkü şu an okuduğum bölümü çok da içimden gelerek seçmemiştim. yalnızca istediğim öyle içten bir şey olmamıştı hiç. youngheum hayvanları çok sevdiğinden veteriner olmak onun için pek zor olmadı ama ben kendi zevklerimi düşünmek dahi istemezdim. bu hayatta keyif alarak yaptığım her işin sonu hüsranla bittiğinden artık hiçbir işin bana göre olmadığını, olamayacağını da karar vermiştim. ingiliz dili ve edebiyatı seçerken de tam olarak bunları düşünmüştüm. keyifli olmayacaktı lakin belki işime yarardı. bu felsefemin kulağa çok vasıfsız, kolay pes ediliş gibi geldiğinin farkındaydım fakat ben tam olarak zaten buydum ve aynı şeyi aşk hayatıma da uygulamaktan çekinmemiştim çünkü aşkta da kazanamayacaktım. bir yere kadar. hazırlık sınıfının önünde taeyong ile karşılaştığımda youngheum dışında ilk defa birileriyle bir yerde olacağım için moralim çok bozuktu ve evet, bunun birbirimizden kopmak için iyi bir fırsat olarak ele aldığıma ilk kez pişman olduğum andı; ezikleneceğimi falan düşünüyordum ama üniversitede kimse kimseyi sanıldığı kadar sallamazdı bile. ben sadece bunu bilmiyordum.</p><p>o sırada belki uğur getirir diye boyattığım mor saçlarımla düz bir kot pantolonum, hala havalar sıcak olduğundan ince bir tişörtüm (ki bu benim gündelik giysim sayılır aslında), basit kırmızı bir converselerim ve içine ne koyduğumu açıklayamayacağım bir çantamla kapıda dikiliyordum. youngheumsuzdum ve hazırlık sınıfının ilk dersine geç kalmıştım, beynimde ürettiğim tüm felaket senaryoları gerçekleşmişti üniversite için. o anda neden biraz daha çabalamayıp youngeum'la veterinerlik okumadığımı da sorgulamıştım, defalarca kez üniversitede ayrılabiliriz diye hayal etmeme rağmen (ve dediğim gibi bu bence bizim daha çok birbirimize yapışmamıza neden oldu). sorumluluk almayı sevmediğimden hayvan beslemezdim ancak youngheum ile olabilirdim, zaten ayrılmayı da arkadaşlık edinmeyi de beceremiyorduk. (bu arada youngheum, ev arkadaşlığı işine bir haftada alıştığımı sanıp evin içine kedisini soktuğunda bu işin olmayacağını geç de olsa kavramıştım, yine de o kediyi evden gönderememiştim. sebebini sonra açıklayabilirim.)</p><p>o bunalım geçirdiğim, hatta panik atağım varmış gibi hissettiğim anda taeyong görünmüştü. benden tam anlamıyla, açık konuşmak gerekirse herkesten oldukça <em>farklıydı</em>. bambaşka. koridorda yürürken yanındaki insanlar bir kez başlarını ona çevirir ve o kaybolana kadar da başka bir yere bakamazlardı; güneş gibi parlıyordu, aynı zamanda herkes onun dikkatini de onun dikkat çektiği kadar çekmek istiyordu çünkü lee taeyong böyleydi. ona doğru çekilirdiniz ve size bakması sizin ilgi çekici göründüğünüzü gösterirdi. yani <em>tahminen</em>. gerçekten insanların ne düşündüğünü bilemezdim onun dikkatini çekmek için uğraştıklarında, belki de iş biraz daha hormonsal ya da duygusal olabilirdi ancak kendi kafamda bunu bu şekilde belirlemiştim çoktan. ona bir kez baktığım anda ne olduğunu anlamıştım. yakışıklı insanları herkes överdi ama taeyong bütün bunların farklı bir merkezindeydi. insanların hepsi ona aşıktı. hazırlık sınıfının kapalı kapısının önünde ben gibi kısacık bir an durup tanrının bir armağanı olan ve kıskandığımız o büyük gözleri (ki ilk başta makyajının güzel olmasından demiştim ancak size yemin ederim onun makyajsız da halini defalarca kez gördüm ve aynı), ince lakin alımlı vücudu, her zaman canlı pembe duran dudakları, uzun-kemikli parmaklarına kadar her detayı etkileyiciydi. yüzündeki minik yara izleri bile onu çekici gösteriyordu, oysa ben yara izlerinin sadece kusur olarak görüldüğünü düşünürdüm ama ona bakarken bu bir hediye gibi gelmişti. aynalara çok bakan biri olsaydım muhtemelen kendi yara izimden dolayı bu şeyleri kusur gibi bulmayı sürdürürdüm lakin taeyong oldukça güzeldi. büyüleyiciydi ve kimsenin bunu inkar edeceği yoktu.</p><p>o anda benden kısa olmasına rağmen onun bana tepeden baktığını hissederek nefesimi tutmuş, onun güzelliğinden mi yoksa benim korkumdan mı olduğuna inanamayarak soğuk parmaklarımı birbirine bastırıp yumruk haline getirmiştim. taeyong ise benim de geç geldiğimi fark ederek gülmüş, ''içeriye girelim mi?'' diye sormuştu. beni çok da iplediğini sanmıyordum, sonuçta kapının tam ağzında duruyordum ve milim kımıldamıyordum. yine de iyi niyetli olmaya çalışarak gülümsüyordu. (evet, dişleri de güzeldi. kahkahası hakkında aynı söyler miydim emin değildim. ilk başta ses çıkarmıyor ve ardından havayı içine çekerek hıçkırırmış gibi ses çıkarıyor olması biraz garibime gidiyor olsa da onu sevimli de göstermeyi kesmiyordu.) o sınıfa onun daha adını bilmeden beraber girdim, kapıyı çalıp kapının kolunu benim tutmam gerekirken onun açması falan şimdi düşündüğümde çok şapşalca geliyordu ama benden beklenmeyecek bir hareket değildi. cidden. bacaklarımı hareket ettirecek gücü bulmuş olmam daha şaşırtıcıydı benim için.</p><p>her neyse. taeyong'u ilk orada gördüm ve asla son olmadı. ingilizce'yi öğrenmem gerektiğini biliyordum lakin etrafta dönüp duran, herkesle çok iyi anlaşan ve sanıldığı kadar kimseyle derdi olmayan bir çocuğu izlemekle meşguldüm. zaten demiştim, bölümü de öyle zevk alarak seçmemiştim; hazırlığı geçmiştim çünkü üniversite hayatımı taeyong'u bulmuşken hemen bitiremezdim. işte o gün gördüğüm taeyong'tan <em>o </em><em>gün</em> mü etkilenmiştim yoksa benimle o kapıdaki olaydan sonra benim görünmez oluşumdan dolayı (çok da sosyal olsam bir şey değişeceğini düşünmüyorum) hiç konuşmadığında bile hareketlerini izlemiş ve sevmiştim, bilmiyordum. tek bildiğim üç yıldır lee taeyong'a aşıktım.</p><p>moon taeil'den sonra üzerinde hayal kurduğum tek kişi olmayı, hele de bunu bu hayatta başladığı her işin sonunda mutlu olmayacağını açıkça kendine kabul ettirmiş <em>bana </em>inat başarmıştı.<em>ikinci</em><em> en </em><em>büyük</em><em>aşkım</em><em> lee </em><em>taeyong</em><em>.</em> ki moon taeil'e olan hislerimin duygusaldan ziyade ergenliğin getirdiği hormonlar olduğu düşünülünce lee taeyong belki de bir ilki bile başarmış olabilirdi. bazı geceler başımı yastığa koyduğumda ezik, çirkin ve kimseyi bulamayacak bir eşcinsel çocuğa savaş açar gibi hülyalara daldıran bir erkek olmak taeyong'un umurunda olmayacak olsa da ben biliyordum ve bazen kurduğum hayallerimde mutluydum.</p><p>tabi ona aşık olduğumu youngheum bilmiyordu. hiç kimse bilmiyordu. bu sebeple kendilerini çoktan ev arkadaşlarım ilan eden çocuklarla birlikte evimin bir yüz metre ilerisinde olan gönülçelen adında mekana adım attığımda onlar, neye bu kadar şaşkın olduğumu dahi anlayamıyorlardı. anlayamazlardı. üç yıldır herkesten, bazen kendimden bile gizleyerek sevdiğim çocuk, lee taeyong, karşımdaki eve taşınmıştı ve ben ne hissetmem gerektiğime her zamanki kadar emin değildim. biz masaya oturduğumuzda youngheum yanıma geçmişti; yoonoh ise karşımıza yayıldığında çoktan burada part time çalışan ve keyfi istediğinde benim olduğum masaya bakan sooyoung, birden yanımızda biterek bakışlarını çocukluk arkadaşımdan çekmeyip beklemişti. gerçi masama geldiğine şaşıramazdım, hala taeyong'a şaşırmakla meşgul olmamı geçersek, zaten benden çok yoonoh ilgisini çekmişti. youngheum da ben gibi olduğundan bizimle uğraşmamak için elinden geleni yapıyordu.</p><p>''ne alırdınız?'' diye sorduğunda yoonoh bize döndü. youngheum onun bakışlarından kaçınarak hiç görmemiş gibi menü incelemeye başladı fakat orada hiçbir şey yazmıyordu. </p><p>''ev arkadaşı olmamızı kutlayalım!'' heyecanlı sesi iki yanımızdaki masaya kadar ulaşırken aklımı kısa bir süre de olsa taeyong'tan uzaklaştırıp iki kişiye döndüm. youngheum, dudaklarına birbirine bastırıp yanımdan biraz kayıp yoonoh ve benim tam ortamıza yerleşmişti. ''içkiler benden olsun bu seferlik. limonatadan kalan paralar vardı.'' </p><p>içimdeki ses, bir limonata satışıyla nasıl piercing, dövme yaptırdıktan sonra içki parasını çıkartabileceğini sorgularken önemli olan sorunun bu olmadığını anladığımda kaşlarımı çattım. yoonoh benden genelde pek etkilenmezdi. ''sizi kabul ettiğimi söylediğimi hatırlamıyorum?'' ve çok umursanmadan yoonoh her zamanki tavrıyla içki istediğinde de etkilenmediğini bir kez daha tescillemiştim. sooyoung, bize bakmadan masadan uzaklaştığında eğildim ve diğerlerinin bizi duymamasına dikkat edecek şekilde mırıldandım. ''sizi kabul etmiyorum, yoonoh. özellikle seni.'' dediğim gibi, benden daha samimi dostları vardı. her buluştuğumuzda en çok yuta, sicheng, jungwoo adındaki arkadaşlarından ve çoğu zaman içmeye gittiklerinden falan bahsederdi. </p><p>''bu kadar kötü olma. nereye gitmemizi bekliyorsun?'' bakışlarım youngheum'a kaydığında onun yoonoh'un kendisini de savunmasına izin verdiğini anlamıştım, zaten çocukluk arkadaşım ve onun çenesi olmasa youngheum'un kendini nasıl bana kabul ettireceğini de bilemezdim. büyük ihtimalle o da bilmiyordu. ''kalmamıza izin ver. bizler arkadaşız.'' </p><p>pekala iyi bir insan olmamanın yanına bir de iyi bir arkadaş olmamak da eklenmeliydi çünkü hala atmaya devam ettikleri yavru köpek bakışları bende işe yaramıyordu. <em>kısmen</em>. tanrım, bu ikisinden nefret ediyordum ancak az çok var olan vicdanım gerçekten de onları sokağa atamayacak kadar kendini gösteriyordu. iyi peki dedim ben de, kendilerine bir yer bulana kadar onları misafir edecektim lakin uzun süre olmaması için her gün en az üç kez ev bakmaları gerektiğini söyleyecektim. (size acı gerçek, berbat bir fikirdi.)</p><p>böylece bu konuyu aslında beklediğimden daha kısa sürede kapadık, en azından o gece için. sooyoung içkileri getirdiğinde yoonoh kolayca adapte olarak içkileri bize servis etmişti. bunu gözümü boyamak istediğini bilerek almıştım, ortamızdaki youngheum da galiba bize uymak istemişti çünkü kolay kolay alkol tüketen bir insan değildi. bir keresinde, aşağı yukarı lise üçteyken ikimiz reşit olmamamıza rağmen alkol tüketmeye gitmiş, çok geçmeden de midemizdekileri çıkartmak zorunda kalmıştık. o zamandan beri youngheum asla alabileceğinden daha fazlasını alma zahmetine girmedi çünkü midesini benim aksime seviyordu. ya da yaşamayı falan. emin değilim. çoğu şeyde olduğu gibi. ama bu gece üçümüz de fazlasıyla içtik. başta iki ev arkadaşı kazanmış olmamın şokunu bununla örtmek harika gelmişti, sonrasında ise karşımdaki eve üç yıldır dikizleyip yalnızca adını birkaç kere, okumam gereken ders notlarımın arasına yazdığım lee taeyong'un şokunu atlatmak. yoonoh zaten içmek için doğmuştu ve youngheum üç bardaktan sonra başını masaya çoktan yaslamış sayıklıyordu. annesinin neden kendisinden bu kadar çabuk vazgeçtiğinden falan bahsediyordu. (ve ben kolay kolay üzülen bir insan olmasam dahi bunun nasıl kalbimi olduğundan daha fazla paramparça ettiğini üç aydan sonra bile net bir şekilde hatırlıyordum.)</p><p>muhtemelen utangaç en yakın arkadaşımın yaptığı gibi cesur olamayacağım için kendime çok sinirliydim. güvendiğim insanlara da kendime olan güvensizliğim yüzünden bir şeyleri açıklayamamaktan dolayı sinirliydim. yoonoh'a, ev arkadaşım olmasına ve o mükemmel saçlarına sinirliydim çünkü benim saçlarım gerçekten öyle görünmüyordu. karşımda alkolden kızarmış yanakları, dağılmış saçları ve kendi kendine mırıldanıp gülmesiyle çıkan gamzeleri sinirlerimi daha çok bozuyordu. </p><p>''gidelim artık,'' dedim ikisine de. youngheum yanağını yasladığı masada sürtündü kedi gibi. beni anladığından bile şüpheliydim bu yüzden ona yaklaşıp kolumu omzuna sarmış kendime çekmiştim. çeker çekmez zorlanmadan koluma ağırlığını verdi ve kafası göğsüme doğru düştü, onun da yanakları yoonoh gibi kırmızıydı ve ara sıra hala mırıldandığından dudakları kurumuştu. göz devirip ona sarıldım ve oturduğu yerden kalkması için zorladım. ayağa kalktığında da minik vücudu kollarımın arasındaydı ve onu tutuyor olmasam yere yapışacağını biliyordum çünkü sapık gibi boynuma nefesini verirken aynı zamanda 'dünya dönüyor' diye fısıldıyordu. yoonoh da kalktığında işimi bitirdiğimi sanıp çıkışa yürüyordum, youngheum'un bacaklarını harekete geçirmek oldukça zordu üstelik. eğer onu bu haline rağmen eve sapasağlam sokabilirsem kendimi bir şey başarmış sayacak kadar hem de. ''sen parayı ödersin.''</p><p>''olur,'' yoonoh hıçkırmadan önce başını salladı. etrafına bakındı, sonra elini cebine koyup bozukluk çıkardı. ona 'ciddi misin sen' bakışımı attığımda bana bakmaması şanssızlıktı. ''bir, iki, üç...'' saymaya başladığında yandaki masada oturan bir arkadaş grubu bize döndü yeniden. oradan kaçmayı çok istedim, yemin ederim öyle çok istedim ki youngheum'u da bırakıp kaçmama ramak kalmıştı lakin hemen arkamda sooyoung'un nefesini işittim, sanki yeterinde nefes sesi duymuyormuşum gibi. </p><p>''şunu halledecek misin? bozukluk vermeye çalışıyor ve yeteri kadar bozukluğu yok bile.'' sooyoung benimle iletişime dahi geçmezdi, bunu göz önüne alınca onun için oldukça sınırdaydık bence. yoonoh'a güvenmemem gerektiğini bilerek inledim; gerçekten kim dövme, piercing ve ek olarak içki alabilecek kadar limonata satabilirdi ki? kendi cüzdanımdan para çıkartmak için kısa süreliğine tutsun diye youngheum'u sooyoung'un kollarına bıraktım. youngheum'a <em>eğer</em><em>yanlış</em><em> bir </em><em>şey</em><em>yaparsan</em><em> seni </em><em>öldürürüm</em><em>küçük</em><em>sıçan</em> diye mırıldandığında onu duymadım falan sanmıştı herhalde ancak duymuştum. hoş, sooyoung'un benden herhangi bir durum için çekincesi yoktu. onu duymam için yeteri kadar bağırsaydı, hatta youngheum'un da aklı başında olup onu işitseydi ikimiz de sooyoung'a laf söyleyemezdik. <em>söylemedim</em><em> de.</em> ''çabuk ol. öğürmeye başladı.'' </p><p>sooyoung'un sesini bir kez daha işittim. yoonoh'u bozukluk saymaktan vazgeçirmek için kolundan çekiştirip çıkışa yönlendirdim. masaya bıraktığı on bir bozukluğun cidden yettiğini sanıp sooyoung'a el salladı. o bozukluğun üstüne parayı bıraktığımda sooyoung'un kollarında hayat hikayesini anlatmaya başlayan youngheum'u alıp yoonoh'u takip etmeye başladım. dışarıya çıplak havaya çıktığımızda youngheum başını boynuma gömmekten vazgeçerek kaldırdı. ''yıldızlar harika görünmüyor mu?''</p><p>göz devirerek onu yürütmeye zorladım lakin gözlerini kısıp etrafına bakınmayı sürdürüyordu. ''youngheum o yıldız değil. yıldızlar ışık kirliliğinden görünmüyor bile.'' ne dediğimin onun için önemi olmadığını kavradığım vakit, youngheum tam olarak neyden bahsettiğimi anlamayarak 'gözlerimin önünde yıldızlar var' demeye devam etti. ben de bu gecelik onu boş verdim. </p><p>ikisini tutarak daireme götürmek yirmi iki yıllık hayatımın en berbat olayıydı resmen (ve bu her üçümüz içmeye gidip dönmeye çalıştığımızda tekrarlandı. yani hayatımın en berbat olayı asla bir kerelikle sınırlanmadı), yine de ikisini apartmana soktuğumda şakaklarımdaki teri gelişigüzel silip sırıtıyordum. yoonoh'a benim için kapıyı açmasını söyleyerek anahtarı ona uzattığımda neredeyse merdivenlerden düşüp yuvarlanacaktı ama hızlı toparlandı ve kapıya doğru yürüdü. anahtarı tam üç kez ters şekilde takmaya çalıştı, onu beklerken çığlık atıp yere yatacaktım hatta lakin açtı. kapıyı açar açmaz ise youngheum'u salondaki koltuğa yatırıp kusarsa diye bir kova bıraktım. sabaha doğru midesindekileri ani bir sarsıntı hissederek dökeceğini şimdiden gözümün önüne getirebiliyordum. yoonoh'tan ise anahtarımı alıp hızla odama doğru girerek geceyi kapamıştım.</p><p>muhtemelen uykuya dalmadan önce aklımda olan en önemli ve o an için beni huzurlu kılan kritik şey yarın dersimin erken bir saatte olmadığı için erken kalkmak gibi bir zorunluluğumun olmamasıydı, ki içmeye giderken de şaşkınlıklarımın arasında böyle bir gerçeğin altını çizerek gitmiştim. böylece uyku beni hızlı kucakladı. </p><p>uyandığımda ise başım çatlıyordu, arka planda odamın içine kadar rahatça girip beni dünyanın en agresif insanı yapacak kapı zilim çalıyordu. ilk başta ne olduğundan haberim yokmuşçasına yorganıma sarındım ve dönüp durdum; o sırada da kapım çalınmayı sürdürmüştü. çok, fazlasıyla çok kısa bir sürede dün neler olduğunu unutmuşa benzerken açıkçası hayatımda dünden beri kritik değişimlerin beni ne kadar şaşırtıp sinirlendirdiğini pek kafam basmıyordu ama uyanmamın yaklaşık iki-üç dakikasından sonra gözlerimi şiddetle açmış ve çenemi istemsizce kasmıştım. dünü hatırlamak ve erken kalkmak birden bire aşırı yüklenmişti, üstelik akşamdan kalma olduğumdan ne kadar çirkin göründüğüme aldırmadan süratle odadan çıkmıştım; o kadar aceleci davranmış olmalıyım ki ilk başta gözlerimin önündeki her nesne kayıyor gibi bakışlarımı bir yere sabitlemek zor olmuştu. bir elimi duvarıma koyup dinlenmiştim. kapı bir kez daha çaldığındaysa neye sinirlenip delice koşturduğumu hatırlamıştım. bu kapı çalmalarının benim için bir iyi haber getirmeyeceğini sanarak söyleniyordum. ve haklıydım. asla iyi haber için çalınmıyordu bu kapı fakat kapıyı açıp ateş saçtığına emin olduğum gözlerimin altındaki kişiyi gördüğümde buna karar vermekte bir miktar zorlandım. lee taeyong kapımın önünde durup şaşkınca bana bakarken bir an 'hangi amaçla bu saatte kapımı çalarsın ki' demekle 'sabahları bile harika görünüyorsun' demek arasında kaldım. evet, makyajsızdı, şu saçlarını geride tutmak için kullanılan bandı kullanıyordu ve gözleri korkuyla daha da büyüktü. </p><p>herkesin kapısını her açtığında karşısında lee taeyong çıkmıyordu ve ben ne yapacağımı bilememiştim. bir an rüyada mıyım yoksa karşımdaki benim hayal ürünüm mü diye düşünmeye başladım.</p><p>''üzgünüm, çok erken bir saat farkındayım.'' dediğinde karşımdakinin bir halüsinasyon olmadığını doğruladım ancak bu hala memnun eden bir olay gibi gelmemişti. birincisi, iğrenç göründüğüme emindim. ikincisi, ona kafa atmak istiyormuşçasına bakmaya başlamıştım ve bakışlarına bakılırsa hala öyle bakıyor da olabilirdim. sabahları kendimi kontrol edemiyordum ve bütün şaşkınlıktan tutulu kalma haklarını dün sabah yoonoh ve youngheum harcamıştı galiba. şimdi içimde olanlar atamadığım sinir ve daha fazla birikmiş sinirdi. ''ancak alet çantanız var mı diye sormak istemiştim çünkü sıcak suyumuz yok ve tamir edemiyoruz.'' öyle dik dik yüzüne bakınca açıklama gereği görmüş olmalı ki devam etti. ''yani, aletler olmadığı için. var mı?''</p><p>''bilmiyorum.'' o ana kadar boğazımdaki yangını çözememiştim. kara tahtaya tırnaklarıyla çizmeye benzetmek çok da yanlış olmayacaktı. ben bile buna dayanamayarak yüzümü buruşturdum. tam o sırada ne zaman uyanıp banyoya girdiğini bilmediğim yoonoh ıslık çalarak, belinde benim havlumla çıktığında birkaç saniye derin derin nefesler aldım. yanımda taeyong varken belli ki gidip ona ne yaptığını soramayacaktım çünkü onun için silik bir karakterden daha kötüsü, bir katil rolünde olamazdım. ''biraz bekler misin? eve bakıp geleceğim.'' yüz ifadelerimi olabildiğince yumuşatmayı denedim ancak yoonoh ıslık çalıp çıplak bir şekilde evde yürümeyi sürdürürken ve taeyong benim çirkin, sinirli yüzümle katlanılmaz sesime tanıklık ederken kendimi yumuşatmak sanıldığım yolda ilerlemiyordu henüz. kapıyı hızla kapatıp yoonoh'a döndüğümde bir bana bir de kapıya baktı.</p><p>''ne yapıyorsun?'' dedi bana hızla.</p><p>kollarımı göğsümde birleştirirken alayla aynısını sordum. ''ben de tam bunu soracaktım. ne yapıyorsun?'' dün gösterdiği dövmeyi sabah bir kez daha ayık bir halde (tabi bu ne kadar ayıksa) görmek daha da dumura uğrattı beni çünkü dövme cidden bütün göğsündeydi. o kadar genişti ki sırtına doğru uzandığını bile düşünmüştüm, ayrıca ara sıra parlak gümüş piercingleri gözüme çarpmadan edemiyordu, devamlı göğüslerine bakmaktan kendimi alamıyordum ancak yoonoh önemli olanın bu olmadığını belirtmek ister gibi kapıyı işaret etti. </p><p>''birini kapıda bıraktın!'' </p><p>o anda buna çok takılmamıştım lakin gösterildiğinde dudaklarımı araladım. gerçekten taeyong'un yüzüne kapı mı kapatmıştım? yoonoh beni kapının önünden çekerek nasıl durduğunu kafaya takmadan kapıyı tekrar açtığında taeyong'u olduğu yerde, sallanıp dururken buldum. bulduk aslında. ikimize birden göz gezdirip ne diyeceğini bilemeyerek baktığında onun benden ne istediğini dahi bir an unutmuştum. alet çantası. ''üzgünüm,'' çocukluk arkadaşım o sırada kapıyı daha da genişleterek taeyong'a alan verirken sertçe yutkundum. taeyong'un evimin sınırları içinde adım atacağını hiç düşünmezdim. gerçekten bunun rüya olup olmadığını anlayamıyordum. ''arkadaşım uyku sersemi. içeriye gelmeye ne dersin?'' </p><p>taeyong, emin olmak için gözlerime bakarken ben bir anlamı olmasa da gergince ellerimi saçlarımdan geçirip onları düzeltmeye, bakışlarımı ondan kaçırmaya çalışıyordum. üç yıldır aşık olduğum adam evime ilk adım attığında yoonoh onu içeriye almaktan memnundu, ben ise onu seven kişi olarak bununla ne yapmam veya ne hissetmem gerektiğini falan düşünüyordum. eğer her şeyden kendinizi soyutlamış, değil sevdiğiniz biriyle sizin için yoldan geçen insan kadar bir anlam ifade etmeyen kişilerle bile nasıl diyalog kuracağınızı bilmeyen insanlardansanız muhtemelen sevdiğiniz biri sizin sınırlarınız içine girdiğinde kalakalırsınız. tıpkı ben gibi. şimdi taeyong'un benim için bir anlam ifade ettiğini elbette biliyordum lakin o anda taeyong evime girip merakla gözlerini içeride gezdirdiğinde dilimi yutmuştum resmen. üç yıl önceye dönmüştüm. onu ilk gördüğüm zamana. ona karşı hissettiğim tam olarak buydu. her şeyin başlangıcıydı sanki. herkesin arasında parlayan tek kişiydi hala. </p><p>''alet çantası var mıydı?'' ne kadar süre durup taeyong'un yoonoh ile konuşmasını onları duymayarak eşlik ettiğimi hatırlamıyorum ama yoonoh bana bakıp bu soruyu sorduğunda kendime gelebilmiştim ancak. </p><p>''olması gerekiyor. bekle.'' banyoya doğru yürüyüp sıcak buhar havasıyla karşılaşmış, ardından lavabonun altındaki çekmeceden arkaya koyduğum alet çantasını çekip çıkarırken içeriden konuşan iki kişinin seslerini işitmiştim. moralim bozuktu. sıcak su yüzünden aynı biçimde buhar olmuş aynayı silerken en azından sabah sandığımdan <em>daha</em><em>kötü</em> görünmediğime kendimi ikna etmek istediğimi biliyordum; yine de istediğimi alamayarak kaşlarımı çatmıştım. gözlerim dün hem içmeye gitmekten dolayı kırmızı, kuru hem de genelde de uykumu iyi alamadığımdan şişti. </p><p>lanet ederek içeriye dönmek zorunda olduğumu kendime hatırlattım. bundan kaçışım yoktu, farkındaydım. yoonoh'un bir şeyler söyleyip güldüğünü duyduğumda yüzüm iyice düşmüştü. elimdeki alet çantasıyla salona doğru yürürken neden asla istediğim şekilde olamadığımı sorgulayıp duruyordum. nedenlerle boğuşmanın uzun süre önce bana iyi gelmediğini kendime itiraf etmiştim fakat bunu yapmaktan asla vazgeçemiyordum çünkü bir şeylerle boğuşmaktansa, o boğuşmaya girmemi sağlayacak sebepleri devamlı aramak her zaman işime geliyordu. kısacası adım atmaya korkan biriydim. alet çantasını taeyong'a uzattığımda teşekkür ederek elimden aldı.</p><p>''eğer bir sorun olursa yeniden gelip sorabilirsin.'' normalde olsa, mesela soran kişi dünkü gibi johnny olsa, yoonoh'a bu dedikleri için deli olabilirdim ama karşımdaki üç yıldır aşık olduğum kişiydi. </p><p>yoonoh onu kapıya kadar bırakarak eşlik ettiğinde aklımda tek bir şey dahi yoktu; uzun zamandır hoşlandığım, hatta aşık olduğum çocukla değil yüz yüze konuşmanın, yan yana bile gelemeyeceğimi düşündüğümden burada onu görmek hala imkansız gibiydi.</p><p>ama şu anda taeyong tam olarak buradaydı. karşımda. bir adımlık mesafede.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. hayır, hiç tanışmadık</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>youngheum'un öz ailesi normalde taylandlılarmış (biraz da çin ancak işler onun dediğine göre burada daha da karışıyormuş. zaten kendisi de çok bilmiyormuş.) ve küçükken ailesini güney kore'ye geldikten iki yıl sonra trafik kazasında kaybetmiş. o zamanlardaki adını bile bir kağıdın üstünde görse hatırlamazmış, kendine ait, küçüklüğüne ait o derece unutmuş her şeyi. çok geçmeden elbette bir yurda verilmiş, güzel bir çocuk olması bu noktada işine yaramış çünkü o yıl içinde bir aile evlatlık almış onu. eve girdiği ilk anı hatırlamadığını söylüyor lakin günlerce ağladığını hatırlıyormuş. (evet, dediğim gibi kolay kolay duygusallaşmam ancak youngheum ne zaman kendisi hakkında en ufak bir bilgi paylaşsa yelkenleri suya indiriyor gibiydim -özellikle bugünlerde. biraz can sıkıcıydı fakat elimden gelen de pek bir şey yok.) yine de ne kadar ağlayıp zırlasa, kendini aç bıraksa da öz ailesini unutmaya, yeni ailesine de alışmaya başlayınca her şey yoluna girmiş. kısmen. en çok üvey annesini seviyormuş; sürekli başını okşar, gece yatmadan önce masallar okurmuş. çok dindar bir ailesi olmasına rağmen (şu kiliseye her pazar giderek bağış yapacak kadar ileridekilerden bahsediyorum) youngheum'a sanıldığı kadar baskıcı davranmamışlar. (ki bana sorarsanız, biraz yalan gibi göründü lakin youngheum'a uyarak başımı salladım.) bu kadar çalışmasının sebebi onlara yakışan bir çocuk olmayı kendisi istemesiymiş ve bunu anlıyordum. cidden. belki onun yaşadıklarını yaşamamıştım ancak ne demek istediğini kavrayabiliyordum. muhtemelen evlat aldıkları çocuktan pişman olmamaları için çok çabalamıştı, hatta o kadar çok çabalamış ve uyumlu olmaya çalışmıştı ki her şeye karşı kendini bastırmıştı. bu tür bir isteğin doğrultusunda kimse ondan bir şeyler beklemese dahi kendisini paralamış, sevilmek istemişti. bu hikayeyi bana bir kez lise üçteyken falan açmıştı, şimdi ise bunu hatırladığımda youngheum'un neden eşcinsel olduğunu ailesi dahil herkesten sakladığını daha iyi anlayabiliyordum.</p><p>benim ailemle ilişkim oldukça karmaşıktı; youngheum gibi değildi ama mükemmel olmadığı da açıktı. annem bir yayınevinde editör olarak çalışıyordu, babam ise makine mühendisiydi. doğduğumdan beri meşgul insanlar olmuşlardı, onları çoğu zaman görmezdim bile. bir de benden büyük erkek kardeşim vardı. onunla da fazla yakın olmazdık pek. aramızdaki yaş farkı olduğundan birbirimize denk düşecek bir dönemimiz hiç olmamıştı. ben liseye geçtiğimde abim çoktan üniversiteyi yarılamıştı; şimdi de bir şirkette çalışıyor, kendi ailesini kurmayı planlıyordu. çok göz önünde olan bir çocuk olmamıştım. baskıcılar mıydı? eğitim konusunda sanıldığı kadar değil, tabii bunun sebeplerinden biri de onların yoğun programlarının arasında uğraşılacak bir çocuk olarak görülmeyişim de vardı. ne ben ne de ailem inançlı insanlardık fakat ailemin -özellikle de babamın homofobik olduğunu biliyordum. böyle şeyler evin içinde devamlı bahsedilen konulardan olmasa dahi kendinizi fark etmeye başladığınız anda çevrenizdekilerin de bakışlarına dikkat kesilirdiniz. insanları yüzde yüz anlamak oldukça zordur ancak anne ve babamın ne düşündüklerini okuyabiliyordum. birkaç haberden dolayı başlatılan diyaloglardan, ara sıra gidebildiğimiz aile yemeklerinde yanımızdaki masadan, geçtiğimiz sokak aralarındaki insanlardan tiksindiklerini gösteren bakışları seçebilirdiniz. ben seçebilmiştim. bu yüzden hiçbir zaman değil yönelimimi, bir çocuğun toplum için daha temel sayılabilecek bir sorununu çözmek adına bile ağzımı açmamıştım. önceleri yoonoh benimleyken bir aileye ihtiyacım yok gibi hissederdim aynı zamanda çünkü ailemden çok gördüğüm tek kişiydi; beraber oynardık, sevdiklerimizi-sevmediklerimizi konuşurduk bu yüzden şu andaki suratsız halimi oluşturabilecek yalnızlığı da aslında çocukluğumda da yaşamamıştım. ama o gittikten sonra daha çok kabuğuma çekildim. </p><p>böyle anlarda sorunun çevreniz değil de siz olduğunuzu sanırsınız, bana olan buydu. hatta hala olan bu. bazı zamanlar çevrem bu şekildeyken bir de yeteneksizlik abidesi, çirkin, hayatta bir hedefi olmayan, birilerinin yalnızca 'öyle olduğu için' nefret edebileceği eşcinsel çocuk olmak ayrı bir tekme yemek gibiydi birilerinden. şimdi elimdeki kusmuk kovası, yoonoh'un bağırışları ve youngheum'un ağlayarak serzenişlerinin ardından bu tür bir düşünce içine girmek ortama gariplik salıyordu ama etrafım daha ne kadar garip olabilirdi ki? elimde kusmuk kovası tutuyordum! yoonoh en sonunda youngheum'u ayağa kaldırdı, ben de kusmuğu halledip kovayı küvetin içine attım ve suya tuttum. dünden kalma birkaç kırıntıyı görmemek için gözlerimi kapatırken arkadan youngheum'un ağlayışlarını duymayı sürdürüyordum da. </p><p>sabah akşamdan kalma halimin üstüne bir de kapı çalınmasına uyanmam (bu, iki gün üst üste olunca tabii) sinirlenmek işten olmamıştı benim için ancak aklıma taeyong ve onun ifadeleri gelince kafamı su dolu küvetin içine daldırıp hiç de kaldırmamak isteğiyle boğuşmakla kalıyordum. sempatik komşulardan olmamayı aşalı çok olmuştu, zaten kendime söylediğim o kadar lafı topladığımda bir de komşuluk üzerinden nutuk çekemezdim lakin hala birkaç yıldır sevdiğim çocuğun karşı dairede olduğuna, üstelik bu sabah evime ilk defa ayak basmış olduğu gerçeğine inanasım gelmiyordu. ayriyeten sabahları da mükemmel görünüyordu ve ben ne yapacağımı kestiremeyerek onun yüzüne kapıyı kapamıştım. haksızlıktı. sabahları güzel görünmesi değil. (pekala, biraz da o fakat yüzünü seyretmeyi seviyordum.) demeye çalıştığım, bu gibi bir sürprizin bana ne gibi bir yararı vardı ki? taeyong muhtemelen beni yalnızca komşusu falan olarak görecekti -eğer doyoung diye birini fark etmek isterse-, belki huysuz, kaba bir çocuğu tanımak ona hayal kırıklığı yaşatacaktı, zira şu ana kadar benimle tanışıp da memnun olan birine şahit olmamıştım. yoonoh ve youngheum dışında. </p><p>''ilaç var mı?'' suyu kapadığım an yoonoh ve onun harika yarı çıplak bedeni banyo kapısının önünde belirdiğinde içimden göz devirdim ve banyodaki ilaç çantasına doğru yürüdüm. ''youngheum iyi olur mu sence?''</p><p>içeriden hala burun çekme sesleri geliyordu ve uzun zamandan sonra en yakın arkadaşımın mızmız bir çocuk gibi konuşmalarını çekmek zorunda olmadığımdan bünyem bunu reddediyordu. ya da belki de bu durumları atlatamadığımdandı. ağrı kesiciyi çantadan bulup çıkardığımda youngheum bağırarak olduğumuz yere koşturdu. gerçi bağırmak değildi. daha çok ayak tabanlarını vuruyor ve sıkıca birbirine bastırdığı dudaklarına bir de küçük eliyle engel oluyordu. ikinci kez kusacağını anladığında yoonoh kapıdan çekildi, koca bedeni hızla duvara yaslanmıştı, youngheum bana doğru geldiğinde çığlık atmaya hazırdım ancak beni de neyse ki geçip klozete eğildi ve boş midesinde ne kaldıysa onları da çıkardı. ağlayarak kustuğunda yoonoh ve ben birbirimize baktık, ardından yüzümüzü buruşturduk, en sonunda ise biraz insaflı davranarak arkadaşımın alnına yapışmış saçlarını geriye çektim. diğer elimi de onu rahatlatır diye sırtına koyup ovalıyordum. </p><p>evime gelip yerleşeceğini sanan iki kişiyi incelediğimde (ki tekrar ediyorum, onları hiçbir zaman kabul ettiğimi söylemeyecektim) sinirden gülmeye başladım çünkü oldukça komikti. youngheum kusmayı bitirmiş, yoonoh da merakla başını banyoya doğru uzatmıştı. ''kesinlikle kendinize bir ev bulun.'' dediğimde yoonoh sırıttı, hatta gamzeleri açıkça ortaya çıktı ve benden daha samimi olduğunu gösterdi. </p><p>''kahvaltıya ne dersiniz? kahvaltılar benden.'' </p><p>gözlerimi kıstığımda o çoktan mutfağa ilerlemeye başlamıştı. çenemi kasıp arkasından bağırdım. ''benim kahvaltılıklarımdan mı bahsediyorsun!?''</p><p>---</p><p>''doyoung'la parkta tanıştık. birbirimize çok yakın oturmuyorduk fakat onun oturduğu parkta daha fazla alan vardı bu yüzden sık sık oraya giderdim. yine de o başka, ben başka arkadaşlara sahiptim ve bir şekilde bu bizi düşman gibi bir şey yaptı.'' yoonoh ilk nasıl tanıştığımızı anlatırken onun 'beni eve al, bak mükemmel aşçıyım' tarzındaki kahvaltısını soluksuz yemekle uğraşmasaydım onu engelleyebilirdim. gerçi yoonoh'u ne derece susturabilirdim, meçhuldü. dediğim gibi, otoritem ya da insanları korkutan, geren auram yoonoh'ta işe yaramıyordu. ben de kendimi youngheum'a anlatıyor diye teselli ediyordum şu anda. ayriyeten yoonoh'un arkadaşım sandığı kişiler annemin zorla peşlerinden git deyip beni kuyruk misali sürüklediği çocuklardı. çoğunun adını aklımda dahi tutamazdım. bir tane ele başı vardı, sürekli bize ne oynayacağımız, nereye gideceğimizi, kuralları da kendisine göre nasıl esnetebileceğimizi anlatıyordu. gerçekten o çocuğun benden nefret ettiğine emindim, beni yanından atmama sebebini abimden korkmasına ve son moda oyuncaklarıma vermiştim, o yaşta bile. çok da yanlış çıkmamıştı. ''sonrasında parka ikimiz de diğerlerinden önce geldik. elinde diğerlerine göstermek için getirdiği atarisi vardı ve o an dedim ki: züğürtlerle takılacak değilim.'' göz devirdiğimde youngheum utangaç bir sırıtış verdi, kahkaha atan yoonoh'un aksine. sabahki halinden eser yoktu; az önce ölmeye yakın bir ruh gibi etrafta gezerken, şimdi sıcak çayıyla en azından daha iyiydi. ''yanına gidip beraber oynayıp oynayamayacağımızı sordum, o da anında kabul etti.'' o zamanlar sevimli bir çocuktum. ve gerçek, benim istediğim bir arkadaşa sahip olmak birilerinin peşinde kuyruk olmaktan daha güzel gelmişti. ''evine gidip akşama kadar oyun oynamıştık. annem kayboldum sanıp polise haber vermişti, doyoung'un ailesi de akşama kadar çalıştığından aileme haber vermem gerektiğini kimse açıklamamıştı.''</p><p>o gün çok zorlanmıştık, az çok hatırladığım kadarıyla. evimize polisler geldiğinde ikimiz de birbirimize bakıp ve bir şey oldu sanıp evin içinde saklanmış, polislerin işini daha da zorlaştırmıştık. abim gelmese muhtemelen çocuk kaçırma suçundan ben yakalanacaktım herhalde. fazla azarlanmıştık ancak yoonoh ve ben ailemiz bize azar çekerken bakışmış, ardından kahkahalarla yere serilmiştik. bunları hatırlamak elimde olmadan yüzümde kocaman bir gülümsemeyi oluştursa da youngheum'un gözlerinin aniden bana dönmesiyle silmiştim ifademi. yoonoh ayrıntıları verdiğinde en yakın arkadaşımın şaşkınlığı yüzünden okunuyordu. </p><p>''eğlenceliymiş.'' diye yorum yaptığında, hayatımda belki de ilk defa youngheum'un çocukluğunun nasıl geçtiğini merak ettim çünkü youngheum ben sormadan her anısını anlatırdı. insanlara güvendikçe ortaya çıkan bir çene çalması vardı; size güveniyorsa yetim olduğunu açıklardı, en sevdiği hayvanın kediler olduğunu, kurbağalardan tiksinse de onlara dokunduğunda mutlu olduğunu, bir keresinde girdiği markette kremlerin sülüklere zarar verilerek yapıldığını gördüğünde ağlayarak onları çaldığını ve kimse almasın diye çöpe attığını, hala üvey annesinin ona ninniler söylese daha rahat uyuyabileceğini, bazen tanrı inancı hakkında ne düşünmesi gerektiği konusunda kafası karışırsa endişelendiğini çünkü annesinin onu sevmeyeceğini. daha birçok şey. çoğunu dinlerdim, zira yapabileceğim daha iyi bir şey yoktur muhtemelen o anda ve hepsini ilginç bir şekilde de aklımda tutuyordum. ancak youngheum hiçbir zaman evlat edinildikten sonra nasıl oyunlar oynadığını, benden önce nasıl arkadaşı olduğunu hiç açıklamamıştı. orası tam bir muammaydı. ben de şimdiye kadar hayatının bu noktasını arkadaşıma sormadığıma inanamıyorum diyemezdim, genelde insanları merak eden bir yapıda değilim. youngheum da bunu biliyordu zaten. </p><p>''öyleydi. favorilerini yakmaya çalıştığımız seojun'dan bahsetmemi ister misin? fikir doyoung'dan çıkmıştı.'' yoonoh'a çatalımı kaldırdım ve ikisine de tehdit olarak dolaştırmakta sorun görmedim. karnım doyduğu için ikisinin evime yerleşmeye çalışan iki yabancı gibi algılamak zor olmamıştı. </p><p>''kendinize ev bakmaya başlayın.''</p><p>masadan kalkıp bir şey demelerine izin vermeden odama doğru yürüdüğümde dersimin olduğunu hatırlayarak sinirle soludum. iğrenç bir gündü, taeyong'u saymazsam. ama ona da en berbat halimde, en sinirli, en sevimsiz halimdeyken kapıyı açmıştım. gerçi ne zaman tam tersiydim? bunu yeniden hatırladığımda ellerimi saçlarımdan geçirdim ve dolabımın önündeki aynada kendimi bir kez daha süzdüm. dudaklarımı sıkıca birbirine bastırmıştım lakin ağlamak istiyordum, yere çöküp ölene kadar orada kalmak. kendime deli olarak dolabımın kapağını açmış, aklımı kıyafet seçimleriyle meşgul ederek dağıtmayı denemiştim. ''doyoung?'' kapımın tıklatılmadan açılmasına tepki göstermek isterdim ancak kendimi kıyafetlere odaklamış sayılırdım, taeyong'a sabah yaptıklarımı unutmak için. ''doyoung?'' yoonoh'un sesi daha yakından geldi. ağzımdan bir homurtu çıkardığımda, o yalnızca ''aslında bunu güzel bir şekilde halledebiliriz. mesela ben sana arkadaşlığımızın ne kadar harika...'' diye saçmaladı. yoonoh'u dinlemek yerine elim siyah kotuma ulaştı, ardından koyu yeşil kazağıma. ekonomik bir sıkıntım olmasa da kıyafetlerimin çoğunun eski moda kaldığını fark ettim ve yenilerini almak konusunda üşengeçlik ettiğimi, <em>sonra</em><em>taeyong'un</em><em>sabahları</em><em> ne </em><em>güzel</em><em>göründüğünü</em>, ardından pantolonlarımın bazılarının aşındığını,<em>sonra</em><em>yine</em><em>taeyong</em><em>saçlarını</em><em> bandana </em><em>yardımıyla</em><em> geri </em><em>attığında</em><em>şirin</em><em>olduğunu</em>... of, be!</p><p>''ne var, yoonoh!?'' sinirimi arkamda haşır huşur bir işler karıştıran arkadaşımdan çıkarmayı dilediğimde yoonoh beni umursamadan her zamanki gibi sırıttı ve odamdan koşar adımlarla çıktı. etrafa göz gezdirdiğimde değişen hiçbir şey yoktu ama deli gibi kanıt arıyordum. </p><p>telefonumdaki alarm çalmaya başladığında ise kanıt arayışım beklediğimden kısa sürdü. alarmı kapatıp dersim için çantamı açtım, dosyalarımı yerleştirdim, saçlarımı olabildiğince düzenledim (asla yoonoh'unkiler kadar mükemmel olmadıkları için neredeyse kel kalacaktım) ve en sonunda öğrenci kimliğimi kontrol ederek cüzdanımı yanıma aldım. ceketimi giyerken gözlerim yoonoh ve youngheum'u aradı. onları mutfakta, hala masada oturup sessizce (ki bu yoonoh ortalıktayken oldukça tuhaftır) gözlerini benden kaçırarak tıkınırken bulduğumda içimdeki ses gerçekten güçlü bir şekilde bağırdı. bir haltlar karıştırılıyordu. (ve yanılmadım tabii ki de. ikisi çantamdaki anahtarı çalıp anahtarı çoğaltmaya gitmişlerdi, ben dersteyken çünkü kendilerini eve almamamdan korkmuşlardı.) </p><p>ancak derse geç kalmamak adına onları o anda sorgulamadan çıkacağımı söyledim. elbette kendilerine ev bakmalarını vurguladıktan hemen sonra. arkamdan kapıyı kapadığımda ceketime sığındım. okuluma yakın bir ev tutmak ailemi zorlamadığından bazen sadece yürürdüm lakin sabah dinlenememiştim bu sebeple bu ihtimali tamamen silip direkt durağa doğru ilerlemiştim. </p><p>-</p><p>akşam eve geldiğimde youngheum'un ve yoonoh'un gün içindeki ders programlarının ya da planlarının umurumda olmaması eminim yine şaşırtıcı olmadı lakin kapının önünde çantamı karıştırdığımda ve anahtarımı bulamadığımda aklıma ilk gelen şey, yoonoh'un odamda ahmakça verdiği arkadaşlık konuşmasıydı. şimşek hemen parladı. anahtarımı aldığını anlamam zor olmadı ama ben belki de bunun olmadığına kendimi inandırmak için biraz daha denedim. <em>yoktu</em>. o çocuğu kesinkes evden atacaktım. çantamı yere indirdim ve zile basmaya başladım, ara sıra kapıyı yumrukladım. </p><p>''youngheum?'' kulağımı kapıya yaslayıp içeriyi dinlemeye çalıştığımda hiçbir ses çıkmıyordu, kendi soluklarımı işitiyordum ve kendi evim de olsa bunun garip olduğunu hissediyordum. ''yoonoh? anahtarım yok lanet olası!'' çığlık atarcasına bağırdım, botumla kapıyı tekmeledim. iyi ki de ev sahibi apartmanda yaşamıyordu. onlar gelene kadar bekleyebilirdim veya çilingir çağırıp anahtarı değiştirdim -ki bunu yapmak gerçekten çok cezbedici göründü lakin bu kötülüğü kendilerini ev arkadaşım ilan eden çocuklara yapamadan karşı dairenin kapısı hızla açıldı. üzerinde sportif kıyafetleriyle benden kısa çocuk, taeyong çıktığında cidden bir an için onun karşı dairemde oturduğunu unutmuştum. dudaklarımı sıkıca birbirine bastırarak duraksadım.</p><p>''iyi misin?'' diyerek sorduğunda çekingen hali gözümden kaçırmamıştım. muhtemelen bütün apartmanı inleten sesimi duyunca bana nasıl yaklaşması gerektiğini düşünmüş olmalıydı, sabahki gibi. ''arkadaşların yok mu?'' </p><p>biri sizinle konuşmaya çalıştığında eğer cevap veremiyorsanız ya utangaçsınızdır ya da ne cevap vereceğinizi kestiremiyorsunuzdur ama ben ikisi de değilim. utangaçlık benim kanımda yok, ben genelde daha çok umursamaz bir kişiyim fakat taeyong benimle konuşurken ona cevap vermeyi diliyordum. o konuşurken onu dinlemek güzeldi. (bu arada dudak nemlendiricisi yüzünden kafayı yiyecektim.) ne cevap vereceğimi kestiremiyor da değildim çünkü bu gibi bir sorunun çok zor olmadığı aşikar. konuşamıyordum çünkü o lee taeyong'du. üç yıldır aşık olduğum kişi. ve ben bir günde onunla ikinci kez karşılaşıyordum. ürkünç bir şekilde terlemeye başlamıştım. </p><p>hazırlıkta, aynı sınıftayken bir keresinde taeyong arkama oturmuştu, minik bir sınav olacaktık lakin yedek kalem istemişti. o andaki gibi hissediyordum. o sınava asla konsantre olamadım, öncesinde yanlışlıkla ona kalemi yüzüne fırlatmıştım zira. neyse ki gergin olduğum fark etmişti, bilerek yapmadığımı da. ne kadar aptal olduğumu mırıldanıp durmuştum. sınavdan sonra da elini omzuma koyup gülümsemiş ve bir kez daha önemli olmadığını fısıldamıştı. işte, tam da o zamanki gibi hissediyordum. </p><p>''istersen,'' elleriyle içeriye gösterdi. ''arkadaşların gelene kadar bekleyebilirsin. rahatsız olmana gerek yok.'' orada durup onu izliyordum ve kendimi tokatlayabilmeyi arzuluyordum. ''şey, alet çantasını vermenin karşılığı olarak düşünebilirsin. hem neredeyse onunla işimiz bitmişti. ben uğraşırken sen de beklersin.'' o hiç tanımadığı birini evine davet edebilecek kadar inceyken bu biraz beni dumura uğrattı. ben böyle bir şeyle karşılaşsaydım hiçbir şey olmamışçasına evime girer, yarım kalan dizimi izlerdim. hatta ve hatta bir bağırtıya dahi kolay kolay çıkmazdım. ''gelecek misin?''</p><p>kendimi hareket etmeye zorladım çünkü durup devamlı ona bakarken beni sapık sanmasına sebep olacaktım. elime yere bıraktığım çantayı alıp silkelediğimde ellerimin titrediğini fark ettim. üç yıldan bahsediyorum. üç yıldır gizliden gizliye sevdiğim çocuk bu sabah evime girmişti, şimdi de ben onun evine girecektim. özel alanına. pekala, kulağa vurgularımın hala sapıkça gelebileceği doğruydu ancak yemin ederim gerginlikten ölecektim. taeyong benim için kapıyı biraz daha araladığında bunu neden yaptığımı sorguladım. ona hiçbir şey dememiştim bile. aniden içeriye giriyordum. ayakkabılarımı çıkarmalı mıydım acaba?</p><p>''öylece geçebilirsin. daha temizlik yapamadığımızdan her yer pis zaten.'' o terlikleriyle şak şak ilerlerken ben ayakkabılarıma dokunmadan arkasından ilerledim. gri eşofmanı, büyük beden tişörtü ile bedeni daha da minik görünüyordu. ayrıca eklemem gerekir ki, alnına dudaklarımı rahatça bastırabileceğim bir boydaydı. bastırmak istediğimden değil. hayır, bunu da hiç hayal etmedim. bir dakika ya, şunu kesebilir miydim? </p><p>başımı iki yana sallarken taeyong salona götürdü beni. alet çantam da orada açılmış bir vaziyetteydi. evdeki sessizliğe bakılırsa o ve ben vardık. şu uzun arkadaşı, johnny, yoktu. ''otursana.'' </p><p>örtüsü olan koltuklardan birinin örtüsünü benim için kaldırdı, sonrasında beni huzursuz hissettirmeden geçip aletlerin olduğu çantanın yanına gitti. ellerimi sürekli pantolonuma siliyordum, koltuğa oturduğumda dahi sürtünüp duruyordum, o kadar gergindim ki rahatça yaslanamıyordum da. </p><p>''bu sabah sen yokken yine eksik olan aleti istemeye gitmiştim. yoonoh,'' çocukluk arkadaşımın adını duymak beni daha da sinirlendirse de taeyong yüzünü bana doğru döndüğünden sabit tuttum. onu öldürmek istediğimi belli etmekten korkmuştum. ''beni onlar derse gidene kadar içeriye aldı. kendisi de yeni taşındığı için işlerin ne kadar yorucu olduğunu anladığını söyledi.'' iyi ki bu noktada taeyong bakışları geri çevirdi çünkü o anda sinir krizi geçirmek üzereydim. ''bu arada alet çantasının sana ait olduğunu da söyledi. teşekkür ederim.''</p><p>sabahki gibi salakça bir şey yapmamam gerektiğini mırıldanıp durdum ya da sessiz kalmayıp artık bir, iki kelime etmem gerektiğini bu sebeple acı verici olsa dudaklarımı araladım. ''önemli değil.'' bir başkası olsa alet çantasını alıp kaçabilirdim, yemin ederim. birileriyle uğraşmayı sevmem. genelde insanları takip etmeyi de sevmediğimden onlara bir şey vermem, böylece eşyalarım için peşlerinde koşmak zorunda da kalmam. </p><p>taeyong konuştuğumda güldü. öyle güzel güldü ki çenemin düştüğüne emindim bu nedenle. yüzündeki o tatlı kırışıklıklar, mükemmel dizili dişleri, ince dudaklarının kıvrılışı, elmacık kemiklerinin yukarıya hareket edişi, gözlerinin kısılışı... muhtemelen une rencontre'de pierre'in elsa'yı ilk gördüğünde hissettiğini hissediyordum şu anda. elbette biz evli falan değildik, bir aldatma ya da benzeri bir durum da yoktu; ki bir ilişki bile yoktu. tanrı aşkına, hislerimin yalnızca bana özel olduğu gerçeği vardı. ancak ne anlattığımı anlıyordunuz, değil mi? birine aşık olmanızdan bahsediyorum. pierre'in aksine benim tekrar tekrar aynı kişiye aşık olmamdı gerçi. </p><p>taeyong, eline yıldız tornavidayı aldı, ayriyeten çivileri de. yerde duran minik merdiveni açıp lambanın olacağı çizginin altına getirdi. merdivene çıktığında her adımı dikkatle inceliyordum. ''bizden önceki kişi ev sahibine elektrikte sıkıntı olduğunu söylememiş bu yüzden ev arkadaşım ve ben bütün bunları tamir etmek zorundayız. bu da çok uğraştırıcı. o normalde bu saatlerde çalışıyor, ben de dersimin olmadığı zamanları kullanıyorum.'' bana dönüp yeniden güldüğünde acı çekercesine bir ses çıkardım. </p><p>''anlıyorum.'' zayıf bir sesle eklediğimde bayılacaktım. o bozuntuya vermeden işine geri döndüğünde birden dengesini kuramadan merdivende kıpırdandı lakin hızla dengesini de sağladı. istemeyerek ayağa fırladığımda bana yandan bir bakış atmıştı. ayaktaki bana. neredeyse onu tutmaya gelecek bana. </p><p>''üzgünüm, biraz sakar biriyim ama hallediyorum çoğunlukla.'' yanaklarım yanmaya başladığında kaçacaktım; yerime geri dönmektense o işiyle uğraşırken çıkmanın daha uygun olduğunu sanmıştım fakat merdiveni tekrardan hareket ettiğinde ellerim, az önce ayağa aniden fırlayan bedenim kadar süratle onun beline sarılmıştı. taeyong da şaşırmıştı ancak benim kadar değildi. ''teşekkür ederim,'' kıkırtısını duydum. ellerim ince belini kavramayı sürdürüyordu. onu rahatsız hissettirmeyecek biçimde terlemediğinden emin olamıyordum, çok korkunçtu, taeyong'u tutuyor olmak değil fakat onu tutarken ne yapabileceğimi veya dediğim gibi onu rahatsız edip etmediğimi anlayamamış olmak. ''sanırım insanları endişelendirmeden edemiyorum."</p><p>kollarını yukarıya uzattı, bu bol tişörtün içinde sıkı fakat ince vücudunun beni onun düşebilme ihtimali kadar endişelendirdiğini bilebilir miydi? beynim durmuştu. bu pozisyonun, taeyong'un, onun belinin varlığını unutmayı dilercesine etrafa bakıyordum ama o ellerimin altındayken başka nereye konsantre olabilirdim? ayrıca kokusu çok şekerdi. ciddiyim, feminen kıyafetler giydiği olurdu lakin kadın parfümü kullanabileceğini sanmamıştım hiç.</p><p>''biliyor musun, bana çok tanıdık geliyorsun.'' onun sesini işittiğimde başını aşağı eğdi, uzun saç tutamları hafifçe dalganırmışçasına aşağıya düştü birlikte. yavaş yavaş yüzünü turladı gözlerim. ''bir yerlerde tanışmış mıydık?''</p><p>tabii ki de beni tanıyamazdı. kim, bir yıl hazırlıktayken sınıfında asosyal kalmakta ısrarcı çocuğu sonrasında hatırlardı? ben de olsam hatırlamazdım, ona hak verecektim. kendimi eziklemekten kaçınmanın benim açımdan oldukça zor olduğunu biliyordum ama kendi hakkımda sevdiğim sınırlı şeylerden biri, bunu başka insanların eline bırakmamak, insanların ne dediğini düşündüğüm kadar takmamamdı. ta ki taeyong'unkine kadar. </p><p>''hayır,'' başımı sağa sola salladım. ''hiç tanışmadık.'' </p><p>yüzüne kalem fırlatan çirkin çocuğu tanımasa da olurdu zaten. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>